The invention relates to a very high frequency transistor oscillators (above 1 GHz).
Gunn diode oscillators are known which function in the 3 to 10 GHz band with a very high stability obtained through the use of a dielectric oscillator with a very low temperature coefficient coupled to the Gunn diode. However, their power is limited to a few dozen milliwatts.
In addition, transistor oscillators functioning in the same frequency band are known, which have approximately the same stability obtained through the use of the same type of resonator. Their power can reach and even exceed 1 watt. However, at high frequency, their noise level is much higher than in the case of Gunn diode oscillators.